


Dating The Sides Would Include

by Spilled_My_Tea



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Gay, M/M, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spilled_My_Tea/pseuds/Spilled_My_Tea
Summary: Just some imagines of dating your favourite sides
Relationships: Sander Sides x Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Dating The Sides Would Include

Dating Patton Would Include:  
-Starting off as probably best friends  
-laughing and walking around a lot together  
-becoming very close, somewhere in between friends and lovers  
-you making the first move  
-maybe by accident  
-“Why don’t you ask that guy out?”  
-“Because I like Patton, remember.”  
-“You do?”  
-luckily, he likes you too  
-going on a first date  
-it not being awkward at all  
-if you go out on the town, you end with a hot cup of tea and new onesies  
-back at home, talking and laughing, forgetting it was actually a date  
-you end with a soft kiss  
-both of you blushing madly  
-the two of you will sit on a sofa and talk about anything  
-being the last ones awake  
-Patton falling asleep on your shoulder  
-you are smiling  
-you also falling asleep, not wanting to wake him up  
-the next morning, you greet with a kiss, as if it has been done a hundred times already  
-every night, before bed, cuddling on the sofa and cuddling together  
-searching for Virgil with him  
-just to please him  
-always being amazed at how smart he is  
-he knows everything about you  
-just on his own way  
-stroking his hair in a calming manner  
-always holding hands  
-quick kisses before videos  
-favourite place is his room, where you can sit close and lay your head in his lap while in a puddle of happiness  
-spending holidays with each other  
-one time by him, one time with you  
-just being cute together  
-always thinking of each other  
-general love and sweetness

Dating Logan Would Include:  
-Reading books together in the living room with a blanket draped over you.  
-Laying your legs on top of his whilst attentively looking over the pages.  
-Him playfully starting to trace patterns on the bottom of your feet, fully knowing that you’re the most ticklish person ever.  
-It eventually became a full-on tickle fight.  
-But when you’re starting to scream for mercy he’ll stop so you can breathe again.  
-Studying together as well.  
-Him giving you tight hugs every time you remind him you love him.  
-Snuggling into his soft unicorn onesie.  
-It kind of smelling like crofters and coffee.  
-He gives you neck kisses and collarbone kisses and doesn’t matter what kind of kisses…  
-Cause they’re loving and soft and gentle just like him.  
-He looks at you with sleepy puppy eyes and it melts you every. single. time.  
-Over all, he is so very happy about being with you.  
-Because you’re kind and amazing and loving towards him, one of the most unpopular sides, and he can’t quite understand what you see in him.  
-But you make sure to remember him, very often, that he’s just as lovable as you.  
-And he will never appreciate someone more than his beautiful girlfriend/boyfriend.

Dating Roman Would Include:  
-Him coming up with pick up lines and always strolling up to you casually, looking you up and down, as he bites his lip and says something stupid  
-Roman dragging you to see a Disney movie he loves  
-Going to see it with him but him singing his heart out to every song  
-Acting up together  
-You're concentrating on something and he'd look at you and forget to breathe  
-Nose kisses  
-Neck kisses  
-Changing study locations due to the seasons/weather  
-Quiet 'I love you's'  
-Cheek kisses  
-Trips to the kitchen to bring a worrying amount of sweets back to the dorm  
-Patton forcing you to share  
-Having a competition to see who can scream 'I Love You' the loudest  
-Having a very public relationship  
-Seeing each other across the hall or corridor and running dramatically into each other's arms and hugging  
-Logan would tell you off but you could see a twinkle of laughter in his eyes at your escapades  
-Sudden passionate kisses when you realise you’re alone  
-'It's been 1 day, 5 hours, 12 minutes and 6 seconds since I’ve seen you'  
-Comforting him when Remus hurts him  
-Patton, Virgil and Thomas always laughing when they see him zone out because he's thinking of you  
-Spending most of your time together  
-Your family loving him instantly  
-Warm, comforting hugs to keep each other stable  
-Sitting in peace, tracing patterns on each other's skin  
-Having a very goofy relationship  
-You almost never stop laughing  
-Cuddling almost constantly  
-Whispering 'I love you' against your neck as he places soft kisses against it  
-Playing with his hair  
-Being the 'It' Couple  
-Braiding his hair even though it's short so it ends up being multiple little random braids in his hair  
-Him laying his head on your lap  
-His HAIR  
-Soft sighs falling from his lips as you lightly scratch his scalp  
-Him putting his cold feet on you when you're in bed  
-You shrieking and kicking him off  
-Wearing his red sash  
-Double dates with Patton and Logan  
-You brushing his hair  
-Him attempting to brush yours  
-Watching the stars  
-Lazy days cuddling on the couch  
-Playing with his hair. A LOT  
-Putting flowers in his hair  
-Just loving his hair  
-"Sometimes I think you're only dating me for my hair"  
-"I am"

Dating Virgil Would Include:  
-Him being extremely protective over you  
-No one daring to pick on you because of this  
-Shy smiles and glances  
-Believing in him  
-Him opening up to you and showing you his kind vulnerable side  
-Sharing secret kisses  
-Getting unexpected gifts  
-Him smiling when he sees you wearing his stuff especially his gothic hoodie and headphones  
-You bring out the better side of him  
-Sitting by the couch and leaning on each other  
-Teaching him out to act out rationally, not on anger  
-Holding hands in public with your hands locked tightly by your sides  
-Him getting jealous of other guys and you teasing him about it  
-You being the big spoon because even though he acts really proud, he likes to be held at night  
-Sneaking around a lot  
-Midnight rendezvous  
-Neck kisses  
-Him calling you stupid nicknames to annoy you  
-"How are you, my sugar-drop?"  
-You hit him on the shoulder and him acting as if it didn't hurt but oh my god it does so much  
-Lazy Sunday mornings where you just sleep the day away  
-You wrap your arms around him from behind and hugging him tightly  
-Waking up to him tracing patterns on your skin with light fingers  
-Always trusting you with absolutely everything  
-Lots of giggles  
-Midnight dates  
-Deep talks in the middle of the night, either in bed or over P!ATD  
-Him always playing with your hair  
-Him always being able to be himself with you  
-Suggestive grins during class  
-Sending animal-shaped notes to each other during classes  
-Him being a perfectionist  
-So much sarcasm  
-Him laughing at you when you won't admit that you're a bit jealous of all the female and male attention he receives  
-You hiding his stuff to tease him  
-But him not being able to be upset with you  
-Arguments about minor things but both of you not meaning it seriously  
-Stolen kisses  
-Lots and lots of neck kisses  
-Sneaking into each other's rooms inside the mind palace  
-Because of course, you have your own room  
-Back rubs  
-Cuddles

Dating Deceit/Janus Would Include:  
-Sometimes starting conversations but loving the silence of the moment.  
-At meetings in the mind place seating close to each other. Sometimes sitting together but mostly for potions and projects because you know even a little bit how his mind works.  
-At night he never lets you roam around the mind palace without him.  
-After he tells you about how the sides hate him, understanding why.  
-But still doing after and it becomes a thing for you.  
-Starting to let you in more about his plans.  
-But carefully  
-Loving (ssshhh) your curious side and how you wanted to know more about the light side.  
-"So If that's the most painful place for a man where is it for a woman?"  
-"Well aren't you a curious little thing dear. "  
-The other dark sides not minding you.  
-He obviously had told them not to harm you.  
-You getting along with Remus after you get to know each other a little more.  
-"Okay, now I know why he is your favourite. He is really interesting under his arrogance and big ego," you say and Deceit smirks.  
▪️"Hey, I heard that f-! " *Deceit looking disapprovingly* "......lovable normie"  
-Taking a stroll with him in the forest with his snakes.  
-Gripping his hand tightly.  
-Playing it cool but when a bird scares you, you scream and fall into his arms.  
-"You know this is kinda ironic right? I can probably harm you more than anything in this forest. "  
-"Oh hush! " you say.  
-Kisses in secret passages of the mind palace.  
-(Getting closer sentimentally to you.)  
-Seeing him battle and win his opponent is a total turn on (Sorry not sorry)  
-Mostly rough sex  
-Like taking his time with you  
-Slowly approaching the pain-pleasure subject especially after he founds out that you like spanking and choking (sorry not sorry again).  
-Blowjobs for sure.  
-Like when he is feeling pissed and generally needs to feel like a powerful man you are right there.  
-You feeling sometimes that he might not do some things because he might not think you are good enough  
-But he kissed you to shut you up  
-Talking back to him one day while going to hang out with Patton and Virgil.  
-Telling him not to blame the light sides.  
-Pinning you to the wall.  
-"Listen to me, dear. You don't tell me what to do. Also, someone has to be blamed." his hands lowering to your waist and leans to your ear. " You have to get used to it love if you want to be with me." his hands slowly trailing up your thighs. "So now shut your pretty mouth because it's not going change anything," he says smirking to you now caressing you.  
-Sighing and accepting that there is nothing that you can do. Kissing him while he leads you to your room too pissed to be around anywhere now.

Dating Remus Would Include:  
-where do I even start? He’s a kinky rat, everything to him is a kink  
-him falling completely in love with you, and never want to see you hurt in any way, especially by himself  
-he’d spoil the shit out of you  
-and he’d protect you to death  
-people would know not to touch you, those who have tried disappear  
-he’d take you shopping with full security  
-he’d be the guy waiting outside the change room to tell you how gorgeous and sexy you are when you come out  
-his hands go anywhere they want to, that’s just him. So if you wear a dress, you can guess where his hands are going  
-he’s the guy with his arm over your shoulders when you walk  
-very possessive  
-rough and VERY kinky sex lets are honest  
-but he spoils the shit out of you. wait I legitimately already wrote that but it's so true.  
-he’d love when you sit on his lap  
-especially with nothing on or in the mind palace ;)  
-it throws other dark sides off because they know to respect you and not look at you too long or Remus will flip and hit them with his mace  
-he’s the guy that can growl that sexy growl when he’s angry  
-but purr that sexy purr when he’s happy  
-you like both sounds. so sexy  
-he’d take you to the most expensive places and buy you the most expensive outfits and jewellery, although some of the outfits can’t even be called outfits ;)  
-date night is the best  
-ride or die.  
-him driving you places and speeding to make you laugh and scream.  
-rough ‘you’re mine’ kind of kisses  
-but the way he grips your waist when he kisses you is 100%  
-I mean, I wouldn't say he would be the best boyfriend, but it would be an experience

Dating Emile Would Include:  
-Looking out for each other  
-Playing with his hands  
-Him being a real gentleman  
-Him getting embarrassed and flustered when people ask him how he managed to get an 'an amazing person like you'  
-You tell him you're the lucky one to have a guy like him  
-Him getting clumsier when you make him nervous  
-Smiling when you notice him getting more comfortable in your relationship  
-Opening up to each other  
-Meeting his friends and them adoring you  
-Him telling you all about his favourite Disney characters and how the pretty ones remind him of you  
-Him getting you the 'pretty’ characters toys as a gift  
-Lots of hugs  
-Him watching you talk, write or anything else  
-Blushing furiously when you catch him staring  
-Quick pecks in public at first  
-Watching cartoons together while cuddling  
-Him depending on your emotional support a lot  
-Light touches  
-Teasing each other  
-Emile going on and on about Steven Universe  
-Picking a single flower and placing it in your hair  
-Sweet cheek kisses just whenever  
-Catching him looking at you and looking down and catching his eye and blushing furiously  
-Sitting by the lake and doing your homework  
-Helping him out with his therapy sessions  
-Always standing up for him and vice versa  
-Spending a lot of time in his office just talking to him  
-His heart fluttering all the time when you're around  
-Warm hugs where neither of you wants to let go  
-Helping him overcome his shyness  
-Comforting him when he feels useless  
-Gentle kisses  
-You aren’t a fan of a few cartoons but you still listen because the excitement in his voice when he talks about it is so freaking adorable!  
-Cute nicknames  
-Spending entire days together  
-Letting Emile play with your hair  
-So many inside jokes  
-Falling asleep under the stars  
-Food fights  
-Reminding him about what he's forgotten  
-Piggyback rides

Dating Remy Would Include:  
(You already know I freaking love Remy so you know this will be a long one)  
-God, he’s so fucking dramatic.  
-There would be multiple public declarations of love a week, without a doubt.  
-Crybaby™  
-You’ll be goofing around together and say something jokingly rude, like how annoying he is, or some shit like that  
-And he’ll just deflate  
-He’ll start pouting, and a small crease between his eyebrows will appear  
-So, of course, you feel bad  
-So you’d take his face between your hands, and just start placing little kisses all over his face  
-On the cheeks, the nose, the forehead (if you can reach, that is)  
-After a minute you stop, looking Remy in the eyes at last after pulling off his sunglasses  
-And they’re just filled with amusement, and he also has a shit-eating grin on his lips  
-He’d trick you into giving him extra affection because he’s a whiny little baby he loves you so much  
-So you smack him across the head  
-After a while, this little trick wouldn’t work, so he’d start finding other ways of getting what he wants  
-It’s not that you don’t show him enough love, it’s just that he needs excessive amounts  
-Because Remy never does anything halfway  
-It’s all or nothing  
-And with him, it’s often all.  
-He’d always show you off as ‘his girl’ and literally never shut up about you  
-And at first, people found it cute, because ‘aw, look how in love they are!’  
-But now everybody just wants to put duct tape over his mouth  
-(they all still find you two cute, but, God, does Remy ramble)  
-You’re constantly talking about the future.  
-“What’d you think our wedding will look like?”  
-“How many children do you want?”  
-Pranks. So. Many. Pranks.  
-You turn it into your own little competition to see who can get the other better.  
-This was fun until the paranoia set in.  
-“Why are you looking at me like that..?”  
-“Because I love you.”  
-“Remy….”  
-“Mmm.”  
-“What have you done?”  
-*Cue you chasing him down the house whilst screaming profanities, both of you laughing as you do so*  
-Him taking you on adventures around the Sanders House  
-He would teach you how to be a sassy bitch  
-Or, if you already knew how you’d have small games together.  
-Just you two, one-on-one.  
-You’d either: A) kick his ass, and he’d insist that he let you win, or B) be so damn terrible, but look so adorable trying that he would let you win - although he’d never make a joke about it, he’d support you and help you get better.  
-Throwing letters to each other while the Sides are arguing.  
-Him aiming the paper so it hits your head, so you decide to make him get in trouble with Thomas  
-Mean Girls puns.  
-“You dropped your coffee? Get in, bitch, we’re getting more”  
-“How dare you!”  
-Remy laughing because of how terrible the jokes are.  
-Also, just horrible jokes in general. The type that makes you cringe, but also giggles.  
-Him being so open with you.  
-This boy will literally share anything with you. No fuss, at all.  
-He believes that trust is the foundation of every relationship, so why should he keep secrets?  
-He has so much faith in you, so the thought of you ever telling anyone something private has never even crossed his mind.  
-He hates it when you’re sad.  
-It physically pains him to know that you’re hurting.  
-So he’ll do everything he can to make you happy again.  
-Want to cry it out? He’ll hold you, murmuring words of comfort as he does so.  
-Feel like eating away from your problems? He’ll take you down to the kitchens so you can both have as much food as you want.  
-Just need to let it all out? He’ll take you by the hand and walk you down the lake so you can throw stones into the water. Or he’ll just take you up to the bedroom so you can scream into a pillow until your voice stops working.  
-Constant physical contact.  
-Even if it’s just holding hands, or feeling your shoulder brush against his: he likes to know that you’re there, and you’re safe.  
-Because in such a short amount of time, you’d become so important to him.  
-And he couldn’t bear to live without you by his side.


End file.
